


In Plain Sight

by fifty_fifty



Series: Keeping Secrets [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Closeted Character, Cock Rings, Desperation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin was bored. This was the fifth shop they’d been in. He and Arthur hadn’t bothered trying anything on, having surrendered to being dragged around by the girls. Both of them insisting Merlin specifically need to come with them because they needed the opinion of a gay man.They were sitting in chairs opposite each other by the changing rooms. Goodness knows how long they were going to have to wait. Merlin bit his lip and grinned as he thought of an idea.Or, a hot summer sees Merlin and Arthur dragged out to an air conditioned mall with Morgana and Gwen. Risky hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Keeping Secrets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/877836
Comments: 23
Kudos: 113
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Prompt: Desperation
> 
> A special thank you to [Wrlock_not_sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrlock_not_sorcerer/pseuds/Wrlock_not_sorcerer) for reading it through and helping me hash out a title and summary! Much appreciated. 🙂

This summer had been sweltering. Still, Arthur could hardly complain. Over said summer, he and Merin had grown closer and bolder with their trysts. Staying over at each other’s flats was pretty much a daily occurrence now. If it weren’t for Arthur and his dread of telling others, of coming out, they’d probably have already got rid of one of them and officially moved in together. 

But they couldn’t. Arthur couldn’t. 

He knew he’d have to eventually. But each time he thought about saying the words outloud to his father and his friends; _I’m gay_ , he found himself paralized with fear.

Merlin said repeatedly that he didn’t mind. Said he was willing to wait. But Arthur still wondered for how long. He was well aware that Merlin’s patience wouldn’t last forever.

Next to him, Merlin yawned and stretched, snuggling into Arthur’s side, his head on Arthur’s chest. 

“Morning,” he croaked.

Arthur smiled, pressing a kiss to his disheveled head, his heart full of love for the man in his arms. “Morning, love.”

“Think I need to take a shower,” said Merlin, as started to sit up, grimacing at the dried mess of their late night sex on his stomach.

“I’ll make some breakfast,” agreed Arthur, dragging on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He never bothered with underwear when he was with Merlin.

In the kitchen, he turned on the radio and set about making their breakfast. 

As he heard Merlin leaving the bedroom and heading for the shower, Arthur had half a thought of joining him for a morning wank together. But he wasn’t in any particular rush this morning. They’d fucked a couple of times the day before and they hadn’t got any plans for the weekend, so they’d be plenty of time to mess around. Plus, it might be fun to shower together later when the weather was hotter and they’d be dying to cool down.

Humming along happily to the music as he cooked, Arthur couldn’t think of a time when he’d felt happier than he did now. Life seemed just about perfect.

He jumped when there was a knock at the door of the flat. He hadn’t buzzed anyone in. They probably had the wrong flat.

But the knocking persisted, getting louder.

“I know you’re in there, Arthur!” came Morgana’s voice through the door.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his face with his palm. For fucks sake. Why couldn’t Morgana just _call_ before she came over. He hurried to open the door knowing that she’d only get worse if he ignored her.

“Morgana, how many times have I told you, you need to call before you—”

“Hello, brother dearest!” she called cheerily as she strode into Arthur’s flat. 

Gwen, who had been Merlin’s best friend first, and now one of Morgana’s closest friends, followed her in, smiling apologetically.

Arthur closed the door behind them, his eyes scanning the flat for anything that might give the game away about his relationship with Merlin. He spotted an empty lube sachet on the floor near the sofa and ushered them in, grabbing that and a pair of socks off the floor along the way.

“Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee,” said Morgana, taking a seat. Gwen sat beside her. 

Arthur suppressed the memory of what he and Merlin had done on that sofa the night before as he went into the kitchenette.

Fuck. Merlin. He was still in the shower.

“So, um, why the sudden visit?” he asked, turning on the kettle, as he wracked his brain trying to think of an excuse as to _why_ Merlin would be in his flat taking a shower at this time of the morning.

“We’re taking you shopping with us,” Morgana told him, matter of factly.

“What?” asked Arthur, whirling around.

“You’re going shopping with us. Think about it, Arthur. You’ve been bitching for days about how hot it is. The mall has air conditioning…”

The thought was tempting, but right now, all Arthur could think about was the fact that any moment, Merlin was going to be walking out of his shower. Arthur only hoped to God he’d be wearing a towel today. Otherwise he’d be well and truly fucked.

As the kettle finished boiling, the door to the bathroom opened.

“Hey Arthur, I—” began Merlin—thankfully with a towel around his waist. He paused as he caught sight of Gwen and Morgana. 

“Hello Merlin,” purred Morgana.

“Hi Morgana, hey Gwen.”

“Ah, good. You’re out. I put your bag in my room if you want to get changed,” said Arthur, taking the situation in hand. 

He ushered Merlin into the room.

“Arthur,” Merlin hissed. “What are we going to say?” 

“Just follow my lead,” Arthur told him.

He returned to the kitchen, putting their eggs and toast on the breakfast bar and started making coffee.

“So, Arthur, why was _Merlin_ in _your_ shower?” 

Arthur put the coffee on the bar, sitting down to eat. “Movie night. Nodded off on the sofa. Didn’t want to wake him, so he stayed the night.” 

The bedroom door clicked open and Merlin appeared, dishevelled but dressed. 

“Right, Merlin?”

“Huh?”

“I was telling Gwen and Morgana about how you fell asleep during The Phantom Menace.”

“Oh yeah,” laughed Merlin.

“Morgana thinks we should go to the mall. Air conditioning.”

“Best idea I’ve heard all morning!”

***

Merlin was bored. This was the fifth shop they’d been in. He and Arthur hadn’t bothered trying anything on, having surrendered to being dragged around by the girls. Both of them insisting Merlin specifically need to come with them because they needed the opinion of a gay man.

They were sitting in chairs opposite each other by the changing rooms. Goodness knows how long they were going to have to wait. Merlin bit his lip and grinned as he thought of an idea. 

He glanced over at Arthur, making eye contact, as he started to stroke his fingers lightly along his cock. His cock started to harden at the thought of doing something so risky and maybe getting caught. He pushed his t-shirt up, tugging the waistband of his shorts down to let the head of his cock peek out, cocking an eyebrow at Arthur as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and tugged along his clothed length.

Arthur’s eyes darted around the store before he pulled up the leg of his shorts, letting his dick slip out of the leg for Merlin’s viewing pleasure. Merlin shuddered lightly as he watched Arthur teasing a finger over the head. He grinned smugly at Merlin as he inched his short leg up further showing him the full length of his hardening cock. Merlin’s mouth watered. His heart raced as Arthur wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly working it up and down, the head wet and red in his fist. His cock gave a throb at the sight and he had to give himself a quick squeeze to stop himself from coming there and then.

Merlin hurriedly tugged down his t-shirt as he spotted a woman passing nearby. Arthur followed suit shoving his short leg down again. But Merlin could still see the tantalising outline of his cock clearly visible through his shorts.

They both hurriedly stood and adjusted themselves discreetly as the sound of Morgana and Gwen’s laughter warned of their approach.

“Thank you boys, you’ve both been so patient. I’m just going to pay for this, and then we’ll go for lunch. Our treat.”

Arthur crowded behind Merlin, pressing his cock against his arse, as he leaned over to look at Morgana’s dress. 

“Good choice. I like this one.”

***

They kept up their teasing all the way through lunch, with Merlin rubbing the heel of his hand along Arthur’s cock whilst innocently chatting with Gwen about their latest shared TV obsession and Arthur returning the favour when Morgana grilled him about being over at Arthur’s that morning.

Finally, Morgana and Gwen excused themselves to go to the toilet.

“Thank fuck,” said Merlin under his breath as he shoved his hand down Arthur’s shorts. He wrapped his fingers around his velvet-smooth length and started to jerk him off under the table. Arthur bit his lip, but widened his legs encouragingly. 

“Jesus, Merlin,” he murmured, his eyes hooded.

Merlin smirked, it was his turn to be the tease. He kept his eyes on the toilet doors, and when they started to open he quickly pushed a cock ring down over Arthur’s dick and tucked him back in his shorts.

“Ready boys? We want to go to H&M next.”

“Um, no. You know what, I think Merlin wants to catch the end of Phantom Menace,” said Arthur, his voice strained, shooting him a glare. “Right, Merlin?”

“Right.”

***

They didn’t even end up making it into the car in the end. So desperate that Arthur bent Merlin over the bonnet, fucking him hard and fast on the desserted fifth floor.


End file.
